Predator
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: 'Eyes, like those of a predator, were locked on his prey, surveying each and every of his movement.' ZoSan pairing. Explicit Mature content. Read at your own risk. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. ZoSan either.**

Zoro sat motionless in a corner while his eyes, like those of a predator, were locked on his prey, surveying each and every of his movement. It took him every ounce of his will power to contain himself, more precisely calming his junior.

He wondered why he was feeling like this though. He never felt the urge of wanting to fuck someone so badly because he was a fucking vir- he dared not say or even think about the word. He was way too embarrassed and would rather die than admitting it. But he growled silently on thinking that maybe the subject of his attention was not.

Zoro never questioned his sexuality. Sure, girls were nice but he never felt any attraction for them. And that also concerned men. He felt rather disgusted on thinking about the latter. But why was the cook an exception?

He felt like an animal in heat these past few days. His mind was filled with the want of grabbing the blond, pinning the latter under him, fucking him senseless, marking him and making the world know that this man was his. Confine him if possible or even bind him to him, making him unable to live without him.

…Since when had he become so possessive?

Zoro dared not move an inch from where he was seated as he was afraid that if he did, his other self, whom he was trying so much to control, would snap and pounce on the appetizing blond, taking him at that very moment and place.

He tried to go in a trance, more like meditating as he sat cross-legged on the floor, breathing in and out long breaths to rid his mind of everything.

But his other senses kept ruining his efforts. His hands were itching to feel the smooth, baby like skin of his, that slim waist, those nicely molded hips and not to forget that lovely behind. Zoro licked his lips on thinking about that taut ass.

He so much wanted to run his fingers in his golden hair and inhale his unique enticing scent. He shivered slightly on picturing himself carrying out his fantasies.

Why was he in the kitchen then, when he was having this much trouble of controlling his instincts?

Because of the fucking rain! Not that he minded to be soaked. At first, he simply wanted to keep the cook company because the others were out exploring the island, leaving him and Sanji all alone and by themselves: a reason more to have stayed real~ far away but he did not do so. Strange.

Zoro opened his eyes with a start and backed away on reflex. The man of his fantasies looked at him oddly with a glint of hurt in his expression.

"Wh-what do you want?" he snapped, heart beating furiously.

"What's your problem, Shit head?! And here I was trying to be nice and give you a blanket 'cause I thought you were cold there sleeping. Guess you don't need it." Sanji flung the blanket over his shoulder with an annoyed expression.

"No need for your concern, Curly," came the harsh reply.

"What did you say?" Sanji's face was contorted with anger as he grabbed hold of Zoro's shirt, pulling him up on his feet in the process. "You want to fight, Marimo?"

"Bring it on!" smirked Zoro.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sanji arched his back and let his body fall down to the floor but before the impact, he used his hand as support while his leg flew up and collided with the stunned swordsman's face, sending him crashing into the wall on his left side.

Sanji gracefully hopped back onto his feet and broke a pause with his right hand on his hip, grinning.

Zoro got up on his feet and charged at the cook with one of his swords. "You asshole!" he snarled.

Sanji jumped backward as he avoided the sharp blade by barely a few centimeters away from his chest. Zoro was not holding back at all and neither was Sanji. Both were glad for that. None of them underestimated the other.

But fighting in the kitchen proved to be a rather unfit ground for fighting. The room was too narrow and Sanji had to make sure not to bump into and break anything while he jumped and kicked. After all, the kitchen was his sanctuary and it was pretty obvious that Zoro was having the upper hand this time.

However, Sanji did not back down. He pivoted again on his heel and aimed for a good kick at Zoro's face but his attack failed as Zoro skilfully brought down his sword in a flash. Sanji barely dodged and lost balance.

Zoro smirked as he straddled the grunting cook on the floor. He raised his sword and brought it down perpendicular to Sanji's face. His eyes widened in fear and his body stopped struggling under the swordsman's body.

The blond had his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the pain to hit him but felt nothing. He opened one of his eyes hesitantly and saw the tip of Zoro's sharp sword only an inch above his forehead. He gulped hard.

"Scared?" teased Zoro.

"No way, Crappy Swordsman."

"Do you realize that you are not in a position to insult me?" Zoro's face scrunched up in annoyance but was happy that Sanji was not someone weak and easily dominated.

Sanji tucked out his tongue and this caught him by surprise.

 _Cute._

Zoro gulped and planted his sword next to Sanji's head who no longer looked scared anymore. Instead, his blue eyes were engaged in an eye staring contest with Zoro's dark ones. Sanji felt a shudder wrack his entire body. That green haired man was looking down at him with such intensity. It was the look of a starved man.

A few seconds passed by which felt like long minutes. Finally, Zoro brought his face down and caught Sanji's still tucked out tongue with his teeth. A moan escaped from Sanji's lips and his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Zoro nipped his tongue and Sanji gave out a louder moan. Satisfied, Zoro grinned and let him go. Sanji, still confused with what just happened, concentrated on catching back his breath.

"What are you doi-" but his protest was cut off as a mouth crashed onto his. This time, Zoro pushed his tongue past Sanji's lips, licked the inside of his mouth, exploring it. Sanji moaned into his forceful kiss but did not seem to dislike it. They broke apart when both of them were out of breath, gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sanji in between his breaths. Zoro appeared intimidating as he loomed over him, hands on each side of his head, trapping him.

Instead of answering him, he bent down again and gave a lick on Sanji's lips. The man, startled slightly, shivered with a bright tint of red colouring his face.

This time, Sanji tried to push him away but gasped under the heavy weight of his. Zoro pushed his knee in between Sanji's legs while his hands fumbled with his necktie to finally yank it off from his neck rather forcefully.

"Hey!" Sanji protested and pushed harder against Zoro's chest. But in a swift motion, Zoro caught his hands and tied them with the necktie, pulling a messy but firm knot.

Sanji debated harder and he slowly felt a fear that he had never felt before. "Stop." His voice trembled.

"No way I'm gonna stop." Zoro shook his head. " _I'm going to make you mine,_ " he cooed in his ear and teasingly blew on his neck, raising goose bumps on his skin.

"No. Zoro!" pleaded Sanji, eyes tearing a little.

"Aww come on, don't tell me it's your first time. You must have been in my position a lot of times with some _females_ on some islands-" Zoro stopped when he noticed Sanji's lips pressed into a tight line, wavering a bit. "Don't tell me you are a FUCKING VIRGIN!" he exclaimed.

Lips trembling, Sanji reluctantly gave him a nod while he averted his eyes.

"Oh my fucking god!" Zoro laughed.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm so happy! Gosh!" Zoro rubbed his face in Sanji's chest, inhaling deep.

"What are you saying?!"

"Haha" Zoro raised his head.

"You are telling me you are a virgin," he said again, but this time like a statement while he watched Sanji's face changed from annoyance to embarrassment.

Bringing his mouth near his ear again, he whispered, "Me too"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji flushed a deep crimson color at his words. But before coming back to his senses, his legs were grabbed roughly by a pair of strong hands, forced open, pulled up slightly and closer to Zoro to accommodate him kneeling in between them.

Zoro grinded his crotch on his. Sanji gasped. His tied hands were pulled and pinned above his head as Zoro proceeded on thrusting forward in a frenzied motion. The friction caused by the fabric of their clothes ran both of them wild. Sanji could feel the heat and the rock hard member of Zoro. The latter panted as he rubbed harder against him.

Sanji bit his lips as he tried to suppress his embarrassing moans.

"That's… not… enough! Ugh!" Zoro cried out in frustration as he grinded his crotch with more force against Sanji's. The blond man choked slightly under the weight of the swordsman and the roughness of his.

"Zo..ro..St-stop i-it," he managed to gasp out.

"Just…ugh…shut up."

Sanji couldn't contain himself any longer. His eyes rolled upwards and his back arched slightly as he came, wetting his pants.

Snaking one arm under the cook's back, Zoro pulled him up from the floor. Sanji was now panting. He hooked his arms around Zoro's neck as he faced downwards. Zoro, breathless but not satisfied, leaned on his forehead and they both stared at each other's eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Zoro's fingers entangled themselves in the golden hair of Sanji, massaging his scalp as he ran his fingers through the golden locks.

Sanji shivered on the feeling. Hesitatingly bringing his face closer to Zoro's until an inch apart, he stopped. But Zoro would not allow it and closed the gap by kissing him.

"Open up wide," Zoro said in a commanding tone. Sanji complied shyly. Zoro crashed his mouth again on his. His tongue seeking domination with Sanji's in his mouth. The latter tried to battle with him but without success as Zoro nipped at his tongue again.

Sanji had to remind himself to breathe as Zoro was merciless in his kiss. One of his hands was solidly placed behind his head, holding him close and tilting it as he tried to get deeper into his mouth. Finally when they broke apart, Sanji was out of breath and his face was flushed red due to the lack of oxygen.

But as soon as Zoro let go of his mouth, he proceeded in leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the pale neck of Sanji, sucking here and there. The latter felt his body go weak and limp in the arms of the green haired man.

He cried out in pain when Zoro bit the base of his neck, leaving a mark.

Sanji did not feel the impact of the floor when Zoro pushed him down. Blinking in order to clear his clouded vision, he inhaled a sharp breath when he saw Zoro shirtless. The sight of his broad chest, tanned skin and pectorals simply took his breath away, again, that is, since it was not the first time he saw his naked torso. His scar only added to his masculinity.

All of a sudden, Sanji felt rather inferior. Compared to his body, his was rather slender and looked… weak. How many times had he been mistaken for someone weak? But those who had underestimated him soon had gotten their asses kicked by his powerful legs.

"Oi cook." Zoro brought him back to his senses. "Too much for you?" Zoro smirked.

"Tch. As if. Marim-" his retort was cut off as Zoro yanked open his shirt, tearing it in the process.

Sanji shuddered when his eyes locked with Zoro's eyes which were clouded with lust and looked like those of a starving beast.

Zoro fumbled with his belt and slipped off his pants along with his underwear and shoes. The same went for the cook who tried to struggle but was pinned down firmly by Zoro.

Grabbing his waist, Zoro pulled him up until he was facing his ass.

"What are you doing?!" Sanji tried to kick him in the head and couldn't due to the firm grasp of the swordsman. "Stop looking!" he pleaded, embarrassed as Zoro spread apart his ass. Zoro leaned in his face and gave a long lick from his butthole to the base of his cock.

"Ugh…stop that..It's…dirty…" Sanji's body writhed uncontrollably.

His pleads were ignored as Zoro continued to lick him.

Sanji covered his face with his hands in mortification. He clamped his mouth shut, not willing to surrender to the attempt of making him lose his mind. He couldn't understand his own body anymore as waves of pleasure came crashing upon him.

He gasped when he felt something probing his entrance and removed his hands to see what it was. "Arg!" he cried out when he felt a finger slid into his butthole. He threw his head back as he tried to push Zoro's head away from his cock. Zoro took hold of his member in his mouth and Sanji cried out again on feeling the hot and wet mouth of his. His back arched and he was ashamed of feeling this much pleasure in such an embarrassing way. His hands no longer tried to push Zoro away. Instead, he pulled at his hair bringing him closer.

"..More!" Sanji blushed after hearing his own voice demanding Zoro to pleasure him more.

Sanji could feel Zoro's lips curled into a smile in victory. Another finger went it and the two scissored their way further in. However, just when he was about to come, Zoro squeezed his cock, preventing his release.

"…Ah! Zoro, it hurts!" Sanji cried out.

"Not yet, cook."

"No...ugh…"

Another finger went it, stretching his entrance.

"Zo..ro…"

The said man froze on seeing Sanji's face contorted with pain and pleasure. The sight of his tearful face made him snap.

Grabbing his own member which throbbed painfully, he gave himself a few strokes as he watched Sanji's lustful expression. Positioning himself at his entrance, he pushed slowly inside until the tip was in.

Sanji panted heavily and his body arched at the intrusion. Zoro clenched his teeth and thrust in deep in one go.

"Ah! Zo..ro. Pull out! It hurts!"

Zoro felt like his cock being squeezed almost too painfully inside Sanji. He was so tight but at the same time it felt so amazing. He had finally claimed Sanji as his own and a smile crept onto his face.

Sanji was crying and his tearful face excited Zoro more. He slid his member out slowly and thrust in again. Sanji's cries were swallowed by Zoro's kiss. His lips massaged the red swollen ones. Sanji had just simply lost his mind. Pain was overcome by pure ecstasy and he found himself meeting the powerful thrusts of the one pounding into him.

His spine arch as Zoro thrust into him with a stronger force, reaching a deeper spot. Zoro kissed every inch of Sanji's face, licking away his tears. Sanji let himself be beaten into submission. His hands pulled at his green hair. After playing enough with his hair, his hands slid down around his neck, grabbing the back of it.

"…Zoro, untie me."

"No (kiss) way."

Annoyed, Sanji caught his lips with his own and bit his lower lip.

"ugnh" Zoro moaned. Sanji pulled and nipped his lower lip harder, bringing out another moan from Zoro. The latter retaliated by pinching one of his nipples.

Sanji gasped and an erotic moan escaped from his lips.

"Hehe." Zoro chuckled, enjoying the expression of the cook under him.

"It's your sensitive spot, right?" said Zoro as he pulled and twisted his nipples while his pounding continued.

The room was filled with loud squelching sound, skin slapping against skin. Sanji came again, crying and twisting his body.

But Zoro did not slow down and continued his thrusting.

"Ah!" Sanji inhaled a sharp breath when Zoro hit a sensitive spot inside of him.

"Just…come…ah…already…you…ugh…monster!" Sanji's nails dug into his skin. His wrists slightly bruised due to his pulling and trying to free his tied hands.

Finally, Zoro seemed to have reach his limit. With one last powerful thrust, he shot his load inside him. " _Sanji!"_ he cried out his name as he came. An odd feeling travelled down Sanji's body when he heard his name being called in such a way. With a satisfied grunt, Zoro sat back down on his knees, breathing in and out slowly.

His grip on Sanji's hips loosened, leaving bruised marks on his skin. Sanji just lay down limp and exhausted.

"This…is…rape," he said out of breath.

Zoro did not answer him as he calmed down his own breathing, eyes closed.

"Untie me now." Sanji said in a more forceful tone. Zoro obeyed. Rubbing and massaging his wrists, Sanji let out a long breath. He rose up his arms like a child demanding to be pulled up and Zoro complied.

"Zoro," started Sanji when his face was only a few inches apart from Zoro's. The latter flinched slightly and waited for his wrath.

Sanji bent down and bit Zoro's neck, drawing blood and he sucked it until the skin became red. Zoro shuddered and looked at him with a confused look when he was done.

"An eye for an eye," smiled Sanji. "Next time I'll kill you if you do it on the floor again."

Zoro simply grinned back at him. He leaned forward and gave him a little peck on his lips.

 **To be continued…maybe…**


End file.
